Simon's Stalker
by Mrs.AmberMalfoy
Summary: Simon notices a girl following him. When he confronts her, she tells him that he looks like a certain fictional character from the Mortal Instruments series. For my friend's birthday.


**Disclaimer- I don't own the Mortal Instruments series. The fantabulastical Cassandra Clare does. **

**A/N- This is a super duper short one-shot dedicated to lowshie for her birthday! Check her out guys! She's really good! This is a short story, not entirely meant for anyone except the birthday girl! **

I'm sure it's not normal for anyone when a girl is following them around. But if you think it would be difficult for you to deal with, then what about me? She's been behind me for the past eight blocks and following me onto the subway. Maybe she's just heading to the station, but I'm still suspicious. I'm a vampire with shadow hunter friends. I've got so many secrets, how am I supposed to cope? Don't blame me if I'm overreacting, I'm new to this thing. The first thing that comes my mind is to run like hell. Since I can't do that, I might as well confront her, right? No, I can't do that. My paranoia is still running overdrive.

But, she looks like a freaking eighth grader for crying out loud! Why am I so scared of her? I'm worrying that her face might rip in joy. Is it possible to smile so widely? I don't think so. She's giggling, looking right at me. I'm certainly not the funny one, right? That would be rude. God, it's killing me.

God. God. God. Yeah, that's right, I thought it! It's not so bad not being allowed to say it. Not like I care that much, but I still want to be able to maneuver through the rules somehow. Life's not fun if you can't be a rebel. And I'm one of the biggest rebels to human kind out there.

I can't stand it. The girl is still staring at me, giggling and drawing something in this book filled with pictures of some random actor on the cover. A fan girl. Maybe she's obsessing over one of her- well obsessions. I highly doubt that though. She's looking at me and I'm sure of it!

I'm so sure, that I step right out of my seat on the subway. She looks confused because the train is still moving and if anyone were to get up in this crowded place, they would loose their spot. She's sitting only a half the car away and I make my way toward her. Her eyes are widening. Maybe she didn't realize until now that I noticed her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I ask.

"What- what do you mean? I'm not staring at you." The girl lifted her head, her expression looked as though she wanted to scream. Not in fear, in excitement. Strange.

"Don't play that with me. I know you were laughing in my direction. I could see you staring pointedly at me."

There was a moment of silence, in which the girl put on a guilty face saying, "I was doing exactly what you were saying. Please don't think I'm weird, but you look like someone I wish I knew."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You look like afitionlkarcter," she mumbled. How in the world am I supposed to understand that?

"Huh?"

"A fictional character!" she yelled.

Well, it would make sense. My life does seem like fiction. Sometimes, I think it's all a terrible dream and that I'll wake up from it someday. Turning into a character in a book would truly be a nice experience, instead of it being the real thing.

"From where?"

"The Mortal Instruments series. It's a really interesting thing and I'm totally crazy about it."

"Who am I?"

"Simon Lewis," she answered immediately.

"That's my name," I said slowly, wondering if Jace was trying to prank me again. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Your best friend is Clary Fray. Or Fairchild."

"That's right."

She seems to be getting happier and happier and here I am, feeling exposed. This book couldn't be telling my life story, could it? That time in sixth grade, when I snorted milk from my nose when Eric told me something funny. That wasn't in there, right?

"One more fact," I plead.

"You're a vampire who can walk in the daylight."

Not a coincidence. Who is the author? Does she follow me around? How many stalkers must I have if there are at least two people who know enough about me, that they could expose the freak I am to the mundane world.

"What's your name?"

"Michelle Soklace." She pronounced it 'saw-klayce'.

Never heard of her before. "You mundane?"

She nodded, still beaming. Her face was going to rip any second now.

"Can you come with me? The Lightwoods will want to know about this."

"See, I would, but I was really hoping to watch Glee! They have a new episode, it looked so…" Michelle's voice trailed off at my hard glance. "Yeah, I can come."

**

* * *

**

One hour later, we were in the kitchen of the Institute. Clary and Jace, being the lovebirds that they are, sat practically on top of each other; Isabelle, behind Alec's seat; and Maryse and Robert standing together by the counter. Michelle and I are squirming out of our bones, we're so nervous. For different reason's, I'm sure. She's eyeing Jace longingly and smoothing down her hair. He's not paying her any attention. I just want to know what they think about what we told them. It's far-fetched, sure, but what are we supposed to do, cause we have to do something.

"This doesn't seem right. Now tell me, what is this Mortal Instruments series about?"

"Clary and Jace's romance. Valentine causing trouble. Simon turning into a vampire. Three books so far. The fourth one's coming out next year."

"Honey, where does the end of book three stop?" Maryse asked.

"Valentine is dead, Simon has that mark from Clary, and Alec and Magnus are happily ever after!" she said, making Alec blush.

"That's about where we are," Clary spoke.

"I'm telling you this lady must be a stalker. How does she know so much about my life?" I say.

"Don't flatter yourself. The story is mostly about me and Clary. Isn't that right, Michelle? Aren't we the main characters?"

"Yes, you are, but Simon's an important person too."

"You and me, right now we're best friends." I give her a thumbs up.

"Oh my goodness. I'm best friends with SIMON!" she started sobbing in her hands. "My life is complete."

"That's not weird." Izzy makes a sarcastic face in her direction.

"I honestly don't know what to do. Maybe we should read her books just in case there's some information that we might need?"

"Let's tell the Clave. They can figure it out by themselves. I won't mention any names so they won't bug you about it, Miss Soklace."

Tears still streaming down her eyes, she nodded. This girl's funny. There should be more people out there who love me that much. Then again, there probably are. I'm in a published and popular book. Lots of girls love me.

So, there's nothing we can think on doing about our situation. Oh, well. Maybe she'll write things before they happen. It'll be like a cheat sheet to us or maybe she really is following us around. The least she could do is put down her paper and pencil and pick up a blade. The more experience, the better if you're an author.

**A/N- I'm not trying to call Cassandra Clare a stalker or anything bad if that's what you're thinking. I'm a humungonormous fan. See I'm so big a fan that I had to make up a word to express my fanliness. I do it all the time. Review, review, review!**


End file.
